Thanksgiving in Stillwater
by MrsChaucersSquire
Summary: Thanksgiving is a wonderful time for food and family. What happens when Jack, Gibb's father, asks Jethro to come home for Thanksgiving. Father/son both Jack-Gibbs Gibbs-Tony. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place not long after the episode Heartland. I have more written but I need someone to do beta the rest of the chapters. E-mail if you want to beta this stoy.

Thanksgiving in Stillwater

"Dinozzo" Tony answered his cell phone.

"Tony" responded the voice on the other end. Even though Tony had only met the man once he knew the voice on the other end immediately.

"Jack" He responded happily. "How are you doing? How is Stillwater? You're okay right?" He asked suddenly concerned about why Gibbs father would be calling him.

"Slow down kid. You are going to choke on your words." responded Jack. "I'm fine"

"Oh good. So what's up?"

"I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I've left two messages asking my son if he would like to come home for Thanksgiving dinner but Leroy hasn't responded."

"Yeah, the boss isn't so good at checking his messages."

"Could you ask him if he was planning on coming? I know you will at least get an answer."

"Sure, Jack, no problem." Tony responded. As he finished the conversation with Jack he puzzled as to how to bring up thanksgiving dinner with his boss.

________________________________________________________________________

As it turns out Tony didn't have to bring up Thanksgiving. McFriendly did it for him. He found out McGee's plans which of course involved a lot of family and turkey, and Ziva's plans which involved a lot of shopping. Tony then asked Gibbs what he would be doing for the holiday.

"Working- same as I always do Dinozzo. You think something has changed?"

"Wellll, I thought now that you're talking to your Dad again you might be heading to Stillwater."

"Think again Dinnozo." was the only response he got. His boss clearly wanted to end the conversation.

Tony called Jack later that night. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but looks like Gibbs, I mean Jethro, my boss isn't coming for Thanksgiving." While talking to his boss's dad, Tony always stumbled when trying to figure out what to call his boss.

"That's too bad, Jack responded. I have a huge meal planed and no one coming for it."

"Sorry about that Jack." Tony responded. He was honestly sorry about Gibbs lack of response.

"Say, what are you doing for Thanksgiving Tony? "

"Me?"

"No the other person on the phone named Tony." The phrase was small glimpse into where Gibbs' responses came from.

"I don't have any plans. I will probably be in the office all day too." Tony responded.

"Do you want to come for Thanksgiving at my house? I am going to have a ton of food and I am a pretty good cook."

"Uhh.." Tony hesitated.

Jackson Gibbs knew what Tony was worried about. "Don't worry about my son, Tony. He doesn't even need to know you came if you don't want him to. I just figured, I want to know about Jethro's life now and you want to know about what he was like as a kid. You never got to finish asking me questions about him. Let's make a day of it."

"I'll have to see if I can have the day off. I mean I know it is a holiday and I legally have it off but I still have to check with Gibbs."

"My boy sure does have all of you trained. You give me a call tomorrow okay?"

Tony responded affirmatively. He checked with Gibbs the next day if he could take off on Thanksgiving. Gibbs told him yes and immediately Ziva asked if he would be spending it with a girlfriend. Tony's response was not a lie, but was not exactly truth either. "No, an old friend has invited me over." Technically Jack was old and technically Tony considered Jack a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to Karen19 for a wonderful job editing this story.

Wisely, Jackson had suggested Tony drive up to Stillwater the night before Thanksgiving. Tony took him up on the offer to spend the night at his place. However, Gibbs made his team stay late so Tony didn't start driving until after 7:00 pm. He got to Stillwater very late and was a little concerned about waking Jack up, but Tony didn't need to worry. Jack had been waiting up for him. Jackson greeted Tony at the door with a smile and a cup of hot cocoa. He seemed genuinely pleased to see Tony again. The two men had really hit it off the small amount of time they had known each other. They moved to the kitchen and talked for hours. Tony was amazed at how much he enjoyed talking to Jackson. They discussed Gibbs for a while, but then got off-topic talking about their various life adventures. Eventually Jackson suggested they retire for the night. He had to be up early to start cooking the turkey.

As Tony fell asleep, he realized why he had enjoyed himself so much. Jackson represented the origin of Gibbs. His boss had inherited much of his personality from Jackson. However, Gibbs was never talkative around Tony. Jackson was an older version Gibbs who knew how to talk. Tony was finally able to determine many of the mysterious thoughts behind the ideas and actions of his boss.

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Tony awoke slowly. The delicious smells of turkey and pie wafted into his room. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling for a few moments, just enjoying the day. He tried to remember the last time he had had a real Thanksgiving meal. It had been years. The last time he had celebrated this holiday, he hadn't been very thankful. He'd attended the meal with a girlfriend's family. That trip had been a disaster and the relationship had not lasted much longer.

Now, as Tony basked in the wonderful environment of Gibbs childhood home, he knew he would enjoy himself today. He suddenly wondered what Gibbs childhood holidays had been like. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a car pull up to house. He decided that it was time to put some clothes on and wander out into the kitchen. As he headed for the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of Jack though the door talking with someone he could not see. As the conversation lulled, he spoke before he walked in to the room. "Hey Jack,"

He stepped though the door and suddenly realized whom Jack had been talking to. "Uh, Hi Boss. I thought you were staying at the office." Tony smiled, but anyone who knew Tony knew the smile was more of a grimace.

"I changed my mind" His boss responded His tone was stern as he continued. "I thought you were visiting an old friend."

"Jethro," His father scolded. "Tony is my guest."

The tension between the father and son glowed like a torch. Tony was noticeably disturbed by the tension. It reminded him too much of his childhood. He suddenly felt the need to escape the situation.

"Maybe I should just head home Jack. You and …." he paused not know what to call his boss again. "you and my boss need to catch up. I have stuff to do at home anyway." Tony said then did a 180 and promptly headed out the kitchen door towards his room to grab his backpack.

"Tony" Jack commanded, but Tony ignored. He really needed to get out of here quick. Gibbs was going to kill him. "Don't leave kid. I invited you I really want you to stay." Jackson continued.

"That's okay Jack. Thanks for having me" he said as he passed the father and son on the way towards the door.

Jack knew he could not talk any sense into Tony, on the other hand he also knew whom Tony listened to. He turned and glared at his son. "Jethro" he commanded demanding politeness from his offspring.

Gibbs stood for a moment considering his options. It took him only a second to decide. "DiNozzo" he commanded as Tony hand grabbed the doorknob to the front door. Tony froze.

"Uh, yeah boss." He stammered staring at the doorknob like it was a life raft and he was a drowning man.

"My father asked you to stay. You are going to stay." Gibbs ordered.

Tony turned and peeked at the two older men. Every instinct in his body said flight was the best option. However, he was too accustomed to following Gibbs orders to leave. _How bad could it be_ he thought to himself. He dropped his backpack to the floor indicating surrender.

A timer beeped in the kitchen. Jack turned towards it. "Come on boys, I have to get my pies out of the oven." he said as he directed Gibbs and Tony to follow him.

The silence in the kitchen was more deafening than any sound. Sadly, Tony realized that his dream for an awesome Thanksgiving had gone down the toilet. Jack tried to make small talk with Tony but that just resulted in Gibbs glaring more. Eventually, Jackson could take no more. He pretended to be searching though the cupboards and looked falsely frustrated. "Tony, I just realized I forgot to bring home a can of cranberries from the store. Could you run down and get me one."

"Sure" Tony grinned reaching for his keys. He thought Jackson had just given him a way out.

Noticing Tony's movement, Jackson commented. "You don't need to drive. It is only a block down. Just walk. You will be glad later today that you got a little exercise."

Gibbs could see the inner workings of Tony's mind trying to get out of this situation. Jackson wanted Tony around and Gibbs knew he would be in trouble with his father if DiNozzo left.

"Straight there and back, DiNozzo" Gibbs added as Jackson handed Tony the keys to the store. Tony breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, many thanks to Karen19 for a wonderful job editing this story.

The moment Tony walked out the door Jackson turned to his son. "What are you doing?" Jackson scolded.

"Why is Tony here?" Jethro asked in response.

"Because I invited him. Do you have a problem with that?" The look on Gibbs face was answer enough for his father.

"Why are you so mad Tony is here? I invited you first, but since you wouldn't return my phone calls I decided to invite someone who wanted to be around me." Gibbs snorted in response. "Jethro, I really do want you here, but you wouldn't call me back so I asked Tony to check if you were coming down. He told me you were staying at the office."

"I was going to."

"And you changed your mind?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"No"

"Fine, you don't have to tell me why you came. I'm just glad you're here. I really am Jethro." He father finished with total sincerity. Gibbs was overwhelmed with guilt. He had finally decided to have Thanksgiving with family and the first thing he had done was start a fight.

"Me, too Dad" he responded quietly.

Jackson shot him a small grin in response to being called Dad. He let the feelings linger for a moment. Then he remembered the discussion they had just been having. "I don't want you to be rude to Tony. Why are you angry he is here?"

"I'm not. I guess." Gibbs responded as he considered his reasoning. He never understood how the presence of his father turned him into a teenager every time they saw each other.

"Was it just because you were surprised to see him?" Jackson continued to question his son.

"Somewhat"

"He is not taking your place Jethro. I just didn't have anyone coming over for Thanksgiving and he didn't have anywhere to go. I figured he could fill me in on your life, and besides that, I really like the kid. He has spunk."

Gibbs grinned at his fathers comment. Tony did have spunk.

"We okay?" Jackson asked.

"Will be" Gibbs responded, sounding like a petulant teenager.

"Are you going to be nice to Tony" He father prodded. Gibbs grunted in answer. "Good, now how about you help me with setting the table. We have a lot of good food to eat."

Jackson returned to cooking without any more directions or questions for his son.

Gibbs headed for the cupboards the pates and silverware where kept in. It amazed him that he had been gone for over thirty years and everything was still in the same place. His father was defiantly a creature of habit. Mom had rearranged the kitchen ever year when he was a kid but after Mom left Dad, he had never moved anything. He remembered hearing one of his Dad's girlfriends complaining to Shannon about how his father would not let her move anything in that house. The girlfriend had lived with Jackson for over a year and he was so stubborn everything in the house was in the same place it had been the day his mom left.

Tony slowly approached the house with a can of cranberries in hand. He wasn't really looking forward to walking into that situation again. He wanted to wait outside all day but Gibbs had said to come straight back so he opened the back door and walked it.

Gibbs was setting the table in the dinning room so Tony did not see him when he walked into the kitchen. He handed Jackson the can of cranberries and quietly whispered "everything okay Jack. Are you sure you don't want me to leave?"

Jack smiled as Gibbs walked around the corner. "He is sure he does not want you to leave," Gibbs explained for his father. "I don't want you to leave either DiNozzo."

"You are not mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you for being here."

Tony grinned. He was really glad his boss wasn't mad at him.

"I am mad at you for lying to me. You said you were going to see an old friend," his boss continued.

Jackson then stepped in to defend Tony. "Technically, He didn't lie. "I am old, and I am a friend."

"It is still not expectable to mislead me. Got it DiNozzo?"

"Got it boss." Tony confirmed. He was glad the tension in the room had dissipated. He wondered how Jackson had done that and if he could learn how to relax his boss from Jack.

"Can I help with anything?" Tony asked politely.

Quickly, the three men set the table and soon were ready to eat. Gibbs' dad really was a good cook. Every traditional Thanksgiving dish was present. The food for Thanksgiving looked perfect, even faultless. The group around the table looked a little less faultless.


	4. Chapter 4

The meal was eaten in near silence, which was not surprising. Tony love talking and so did Jack, but both loved food much more. The turkey was moist, the potatoes were lumpy and the gravy was smooth. Soon all the men were leaning back in their chairs. "That was great, Jack." Tony commented. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"That is a long story, Tony. I have a lot of cleaning up to do. I'll clean up, then maybe we will have a beer afterwards and I can tell you about it." The men started clearing the dishes into the kitchen. As Tony wiped the table and Gibbs put the leftovers were in the fridge, Jack filled the sink with water and soap. Tony came in the kitchen and began to roll up his sleeves to help Jack with the dishes.

"Tony, I will take care of the dishes. Jethro, will you take Tony out to your shop and show him around." Gibbs nodded and gave Tony the signal to follow him. Tony, however felt the need to help with the dishes.

"That's okay Jack, I want to help." Tony responded.

"Tony, I am doing the dishes. Please, go outside." Jack said much more sternly.

The bite in the words surprised Tony. He turned and followed his boss. "What's up with him" he asked.

"No one stays in the kitchen when he is doing dishes." Gibbs answered.

"Is that why you spent so much time in the workshop when you were growing up?"

"No, I was trying to get away from being asked questions." Gibbs hinted to Tony.

Tony partially understood the statement and halted the numerous questions that were running though his mind. They move to the workshop and began exploring the remnants of Gibbs past. The shelves were filled with wood working projects. It was strange because Tony had heard from MeGee and Ziva that Gibbs was angry with his father for throwing his stuff out.

Suddenly Tony spied a homemade skateboard and could hold his voice no longer. "Wow boss, this is nice. You made this."

Gibbs smiled one of his amazing but rare smiles as he took the board from Tony. "Yeah, when I was eight, LJ helped me."

"Your dad's friend, right, and the one you are named after?"

"Yeah, he taught me woodworking."

"Does he still live around here? Do you think I could meet him?"

"No" Gibbs answered heatedly with a pause he continued more quietly "He's dead."

"Oh, sorry boss, it sounds like you were close."

"We were" Gibbs answered as he headed out the door, homemade skateboard in hand. Tony followed him and was shocked by the site of this boss grinning as he placed the skateboard on the street and climbed on it.

"Boss, I'm not sure that is such a good idea."

Gibbs said nothing in response continued to climb on the skateboard. He took off suddenly. Almost immediately, Tony was really enjoying watching his boss. Gibbs was grinning ear to ear and Tony thought that it was one of the most amazing things he'd seen.

Abruptly, Jack out of the house yelling "Leroy, what the heck are you doing? You're going to break something." Gibbs did not answer his father as he flew down the street, clearly enjoying himself. He got to the end of the block and turned to come back. Simultaneously, Jack walked up beside Tony and spoke "that idiot is going to fall of that thing and break a bone. He never thinks."

Tony once again, was shocked at Jack's tone and words. Last night, he had really enjoyed the conversations with Jack, but now he was just disgusted. _What kind of father calls their kid an __idiot, _he thought.

Annoyed, Tony responded to Jack, "He always thinks." A little shocked at Tony's words Jack turned and walked back into the house as Gibbs rolled up beside Tony.

"That was cool boss. Can you show me how?"


	5. Chapter 5

_In the episode UnSEALed we __found__ out__ that__ when Gibbs was a kid, kids made homemade __skateboards__. In the JAG episode Ice Queen we __found __out Gibbs saw something bad happen when he was a kid just like the cub scout. In Heartland__,__ we see that LJ is __an__ African American man Jack started the store __with,__ and Gibbs is named after. We also __found__ out Gibbs was a happy child and his father did not teach him much of anything. This led me to wonder, where did Gibbs learn to woodwork and why is Gibbs so good with kids?_

---------------------------------------------------------

"That was cool boss. Can you show me how?" Gibbs considered for only a second before handing the skateboard over to Tony. Tony grinned at the trust his boss was showing him. Quickly, Tony placed the board on the ground and began to climb on.

"Keep one foot on the ground and one on the board for now Tony."

"Got it boss." Tony started slowly, but soon was speeding down the block. He decided if that Gibbs was not too old to skateboard neither was he. He yelled back to Gibbs "boy, this is cool boss." As he yelled, he forgot his boss's instructions and put both feet on the board. Suddenly, he realized he had no idea how to stop the board. His foot reached off the board and a look of fear came on his face as flew off the board and onto the street. His hand hit the pavement as he went down.

Only seconds latter, Gibbs was at his side. He could see that Tony was injured. "Let me see your hand. Are you hurt anywhere else?" Working with Tony for multiple years had led him to be quite specific with questions about injuries.

"I'm fine boss" Tony responded as he got up off the ground.

Gibbs took Tony's scraped-up hand in to his own hands anyway and examined it. The hand was tattered and had gravel all over it. "Let's get this cleaned up" he said sternly.

"Sorry boss" Tony said, suddenly realizing that Jack was going to be mad. Tony grabbed the board and they headed back to the house.

In the bathroom, Gibbs continued to nurse Tony's wound, much to Tony's dismay. He had told his boss he could handle cleaning up the injury but Gibbs wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Tony sat on the toilet set while Gibbs knelt in front of him and gently washed and cleaned the wound. Just as Gibbs was finishing wrapping Tony's hand Jack walked in.

"I told you I should have gotten rid of that thing years ago." He said indicating the board. "I knew someone would get hurt."

Gibbs looked up at his father briefly with a mutinous look in his eyes before grabbing the skateboard and heading out of the bathroom. Moments latter, Jack and Tony could hear the back door slam as Gibbs walked out of the house.

"LJ, made it with him." Jack explained.

"I know, he told me." Tony replied while attempting to peek under the bandage Gibbs had put on him.

"Did he also tell you LJ was murdered in fount of him?" Jack asked. Shocked, Tony looked at Jack.

"I guess not." Jack said continuing the conversation. Jack led Tony to the living room and both men sat down. "Well, you did say you wanted to know more about Leroy's childhood. LJ was just as quiet as a mouse, that man, but he was still my best friend. We quit the mines together to start that general store. LJ was always at my place. He never married and he love my wife's cooking. When we had Leroy, it only seemed natural to name him after LJ. Leroy, he loved LJ. Thought of him like a favorite uncle. LJ taught him woodworking and helped him with his homework every night. I was always amazed at how well they worked together. Leroy was a little chatterbox back then, but it didn't seem to bother LJ at all." Jack paused for a minute before he continued.

"When Leroy was about ten he was over at LJ's when some KKK guys came. LJ knew the men were trouble so he hid Leroy and told him to be quiet until he came back to get him. He never came back. Leroy saw the whole thing from the hole in the closet door. We couldn't get him to talk for weeks. That's when Leroy stopped saying so much. I think he wanted to become like LJ. LJ never really said a lot, but you could always tell what he was thinking."

"Wow" Tony responded. "I didn't know."

"Not many do. Leroy's life went downhill from that point on. I started working more hours now that I had to run the store on my own. My wife got mad I was never at home. LJ was my best friend and after he was gone, I felt like the general store was my only connection to him. I think I also wanted to avoid what was going on with Leroy. I just didn't know how to help him. I couldn't even help myself. His mother was angry at me until the day she died for not handling it properly. She divorced me and moved to the city so she could get him some proper help. I stayed right here and when she died Leroy came back to live with me. He was a very angry teenager."

Suddenly, Tony understood his boss a lot more. He could not believe all that had happened to Gibbs when he was a kid, and felt very sad to realize all the trouble Gibbs had been through as a kid.

"I regret not helping him more. I should have been there for him" Jack lamented.

"Have you ever told him that?"

"No. The counselors my wife took him to said not to bring it up unless he did. They said it was bad for him. I promised her I would do what they suggested. You probably shouldn't tell him you know either."

"I think you should talk to him."

"I think I shouldn't."

"No time like the present." Tony responded.

"Stirring up the sand only makes the chickens itch."

"If you won't talk to him than I will." Tony threatened.

"No you won't." Jack stated confidently.

"Want to bet?" Tony said grinning.

Jack decided this was the best time end this. He was sure Tony would not talk to his son. Tony was obviously intimidated by him "Tony, I am not talking to him." He said as he turned and walked away.

Tony shrugged his shoulders and then headed to the workshop. He knew that was where Gibbs likely was. He had not heard the car start so he knew Gibbs had not left. The question was what kind of a mood would Gibbs be in when he found him.


	6. Chapter 6

Not surprisingly, the workshop was dark but Tony could just see his boss sitting in the corner whittling a piece of wood. Tony began, once again, exploring the stuff on the shelf. He was careful with his injured hand. "You know boss, you and I have a lot in common."

Gibbs said nothing in response so Tony continued. "My father is a jerk too. They both try to buy us off instead of giving us what we want. _My _father just shows it to other people a lot more than your father does. Your father has a nice shiny inviting outside."

"Reverse psychology does not work on me DiNozzo." Gibbs said in response.

"Who said I was using psychology?"

"So you aren't trying to get me to defend him?" Gibbs questioned. Tony did not respond. The silence stretched before a minute before either man spoke. Surprisingly, Gibbs spoke first. "LJ always said my father didn't mean to do what he did."

"Sounds like a wise man," commented DiNozzo.

"He was" responded Gibbs.

"How did he die?" Tony questioned.

Gibbs turned to Tony and looked him in the eye. "You already know," he stated definitively.

"I thought you might want to talk about him" Tony admitted.

"I don't mind talking about him. I don't want to talk about how he died" responded Gibbs.

"Would you rather go inside?" Tony asked, knowing broached he'd a sore subject.

"In a minute" Gibbs responded. They spent a few more minutes looking around in silence before they went inside.

Once again, Jack was there to meet them at the door. He handed each a beer as they walked in. "I was hoping you guys would make it in soon. The game is about the start," indicating the football game. "Do you guys want some pie?"

Tony looked at his boss confused. Gibbs father had more moods swings than Ziva when she was PMSing. One moment he was jolly, the next he was chewing Gibbs out, then he was back to jolly.

Gibbs simply shrugged. He had long ago realized there was no use in trying to figure out what was going on inside his dad's head.

Soon all three were enjoying themselves again. The game put them all in a better mood. It was fun to see Gibbs and Jack cheer together as they looked very similar screaming for their teams. Tony loved joining the Gibbs men in the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

The game was over and it was getting dark outside. Tony began picking at his bandage. Jack noticed and turned to Gibbs. Tony's actions had reminded him of the incident earlier in the day. "I think you should take that skateboard home. Maybe you can teach the boy how to use it properly" Jack commented, clearly teasing Dinozzo.

"Don't know if that's possible Dad" Gibbs responded in humor.

"Hey boss. Not fair. I was a PE major in college" Tony objected. They men laughed at his pouting face.

"I am really glad you boys came today. I really enjoyed your visit." Jack explained.

"Visiting was fun, but we should probably head home. It's starting to get dark and I have to be at work on time in the morning or my boss will be on my case. He is a real hard ass. I wonder where he got that from." Tony commented, grinning while standing to leave.

"Don't have a clue kid "Jack said smiling. He turned his attention to Gibbs. "I am especially glad that you came today son. I know you said you were not going to tell me why you changed your mind but I am really glad you did."

"So boss, are you going to tell me why you didn't stay at the office?" Tony asked with a grin on his face.

"I didn't want to change tradition, DiNozzo."

"But we usually spend Thanksgiving in the office, you _did_ change tradition" Tony contradicted.

"I usually spend Thanksgiving with family" he said, staring a hole into DiNozzo. Tony grinned and became suddenly shy.

"Well, both of you are welcome here for holidays from now on. I want to continue this tradition." Jack said, smiling at the men. All of a sudden, Jack realized that Tony had been a major reason his son had made it home this year. "Tony, I can't thank you enough for bringing Jethro home. I really appreciate it. I have missed my son. What can I do to repay you?"

"I didn't really do anything Jack" Tony responded.

"You are still the reason he came home kid. I want to repay you." He insisted.

"Another one of the bosses' old sweaters would be good." Tony said full of wit. The head slap from his boss was not unexpected. Tony then suddenly realized what his answer should have been. "Okay, I have something you can do to repay me."

"Anything" Jackson answered honestly.

Tony suddenly reached out and hugged Jack then immediately headed for the door. He grabbed the pack he had dropped earlier in the day as he opened the door to leave. He turned see to a shocked set of Gibbs. "Talk to your son. And tell him what you told me earlier today." Tony waited for a second and Jackson nodded slightly in agreeing. That was the only signal he needed. He turned and closed the door behind him.

As Tony started his car and headed home realized that this Thanksgiving had been nothing like what he thought it would be when he woke up this morning. However, it had been far better than he had imagined. Thanksgiving was surprising like that, even if it was spent with a very dysfunctional family.

He suddenly had many things to thank God for and spent the rest of his trip home counting his blessings.

The End.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again to Karen19 for the great job betaing. I wrote this story because I am feeling particularly thankful right now for my family. So even if your family is as dysfunctional as mine, Gibb's or even Tony's remember to be thankful for them. Being with family, no matter how strange they are is better than being alone.


	8. Epilogue

Hi everyone, I know I said "The End" but I realized that I loved how the episode _Heartland _ended with a flashback so I thought it appropriate to end my story with a flashback too.

_________________________________________________

The morning after Thanksgiving, Jackson and Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat quietly in the general store drinking their morning coffee and reading the paper. They had talked late into the night and Jethro had decided to stay overnight rather than driving while tired. Some of the tension between father and son had definitely been released during the discussion they had the night before, now a feeling of peace was in the air.

As he finished his coffee Gibbs stood up, intent on saying goodbye. As they embraced one more time, Gibbs said 'thanks' to his father for a wonderful Thanksgiving, then headed for the door of the shop. As he turned to take one last look around a wooden shelf in the back corner caught his eye. Suddenly, Gibbs was thrown into a powerful memory of a Thanksgiving conversation long, long ago.

FLASHBACK

"Uncle LJ" Leroy Jethro Gibbs yelled, as he knocked noisily on his mentor's door. He'd run from his house located less than a block away.

"I'm coming little man" LJ replied as he opened the front door.

The boy pushed past the tall older black man as he ran into the house. "Look at my paper" he said as he showed the paper covered with childish scrawl to the man. At the top of the page was a large A plus written in red ink.

"Good job, Leroy." LJ said as he smiled. "Did you show your parents?" he asked as he sat on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah," Leroy said suddenly getting very quiet. "Dad said I should get more A plusses."

"Remember, Leroy," LJ paused while Leroy repeated the rest of his sentence with him "Your Dad loves you and doesn't mean everything he says." Leroy sighed as climbed onto LJ's lap. LJ had obviously repeated that phase to his namesake many times.

"Is this a story?" LJ asked indicating Leroy's paper.

"Yeah, I wrote it. It is about a bully who is mean and I beat him up so he can't pick on anyone any more." Leroy reported. The story's topic concerned LJ. He knew that Leroy was picked on sometimes, but he didn't want the boy getting in any fights.

"Leroy, has someone been picking on you lately?" LJ ask demanding honesty. Suddenly, the usually talkative boy clammed up. "Leroy" LJ pushed.

"I told them I had the best Thanksgiving because my Mom cooked a bunch a great food and 'cause my Uncle LJ came, and they said you weren't my uncle 'cause you were black, and a black man shouldn't be eating at my house anyway and they called you a bunch of names. I wanted to beat them up."

"Leroy, I don't want you getting in any fights over me. You got that boy?" LJ said a bit sternly.

"Yes, Uncle Leroy." Leroy groaned, boldly he looked up at his mentor. "You are my uncle, aren't you?"

"Leroy, those boys were just being mean. They don't know what real family is." He turn slightly to make sure Leroy was looking him in the eye. "Family isn't about blood; family is about what is in here," he said pressing on his heart and then Leroy's. "It don't matter if we are related. I'm still your uncle."

Leroy smiled at the proclamation. "I love you Uncle LJ. I am glad that I have you as an uncle."

"I love you too, Leroy. Now what do you say, we go finish sanding that shelf we have been making. We are running out of room in the store and I promised your Dad I'd have it done by next week."

"Yeah!" little Gibbs said enthusiastically. The two worked in the shop sanding the shelves for the rest of the night. Little Gibbs chattered on about his story, sanding haphazardly while LJ simply sanded and smiled periodically reminding the boy to sand with the grain of the wood.

END FLASHBACK

As Gibbs turned and left the Stillwater general store, he smiled as he realized that ironically, it had been only days after Thanksgiving many years ago that he'd had that conversation with LJ. Long ago, his uncle LJ had taught him that family was not whom you were related to by blood, but whom you cared about. Now, Gibbs counted himself lucky that his new family and his old had become acquainted over a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner.


End file.
